The Truth
by NeverLetMeDown
Summary: Tim McGee needs to figure out the truth of his feelings for a certain silver haired man if he wants to be able to continue working for NCIS, if only he new how that silver haired man felt the same way...Rated M just to be safe. I own nothing the rights belong to the gods that created the show.
1. Chapter 1

Finding the truth is always easier said then done, but for one Agent Tim McGee finding the truth was one thing that would put his mind at ease. The one thing that could and would change his life as he knew it.

Agent Timothy McGee was not a person easily fazed, not since he started working for NCIS or more importantly Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs. After waking up for the fifth time that week McGee didn't know what to do with himself. He had woken up after having another hot dream of his team leader with him in his bed doing things that you thought couldn't be done.

Sitting up in his bed McGee thought aloud to his dog Jet about what the dreams could mean.

" I don't know any more Jet, what could these dreams mean"

All he got as a response from the dog was a great bark.

McGee fell back into bed throwing his pillow over his face, as a way to muffle his scream that he let go. He was tired and couldn't take any more of these sleepless nights because it was getting harder to concentrate at work. What with waking up for the past week with the dreams and then not being able to fall back to sleep was taking its toll on him, but also with having to be around Gibbs all day trying not to look at him or when he would lean over his shoulder to see what McGee found out on his computer McGee couldn't concentrate.

" Jet, maybe I should take some time off to think about this because I don't think I can stand to be around Gibbs anymore without thinking about these dreams." McGee sat on the side of his bed waiting for his erection to go down. He was almost half tempted to get under the covers and take care of it but then he would have to get Jet out of the room.

McGee waited for three minutes before he got up to take a very long cold shower.


	2. Chapter 2

Special Agent Gibbs was not a man of many words nor did he sleep all that much, instead he could be found down in his basement working on his boat while drinking bourbon from an old coffee cup.

Gibbs was a man who knows how to run a team, and on his team Gibbs only had the best of the best. Gibbs demanded that his team trust him with all they had but in truth Gibbs had the biggest secret that he was keeping from his team. It wasn't that he didn't trust them because he did with everything he had but because he thought that if they knew they would lose all respect and trust they had for him.

His secret was that he was Bi, yeah to most of the world being Bi was nothing but to someone that had to be in control all the times and didn't like being told what to do or who to be, well Gibbs didn't want anyone to know.

Another secret of Gibbs's was that when he did sleep he had many fantasies about McGee and only McGee not that he didn't like Tony but Gibbs knew that not in a million years would Tony be gay or even bi, but because McGee had that certain way about him he was shy and always eager to please the people around him, he didn't talk back to Gibbs and he was always there if you needed a friend. But Gibbs knew how he was treated by his colleagues; he was the constant victim of Tony's pranks, nicknames and bullying. Abby who just plain uses McGee for her every beck and call; she uses the love he has for her to get that she wants. Whenever she does something she's not supposed to do and she gets caught, who does she blame ... McGee. Ziva is still pretty new to the team and to her Tim was her first real friend she made other than former director Shepard. McGee was there to help her learn to speak better english and the best routes to get to work with, but whenever Tony would pull a prank on McGee instead of being by Tim's side she would be laughing right besides Tony.

Gibbs knew that he should do something about the pranks and blaming that is pulled on McGee each day, but in reality Gibbs could tell them to knock it off they would continue to do it behind his back. The reason for all this thinking that Gibbs was doing is because he doesn't go a second without thinking about McGee and the things they could do if he had enough courage to tell him.

"Who am I kidding, even if he was into guys which I know he's not he'd never go for a guy as old as me" Gibbs said in the silence of his basement.

Looking at the clock he see that it's about time to start getting ready for work. Heading upstairs to get a shower Gibbs pushes all the thoughts about McGee.

If only he knew about the dreams that McGee was having.


	3. Chapter 3

After his shower McGee gets dressed and ready for the day. After feeding Jet and getting some food for himself McGee grabs his bag and heads out to his Porsche. McGee stops to get a morning coffee before he gets to work.

Upon arriving to the bullpen McGee remembers that he was going to ask Director Vance for a week off so the he could think about the dreams and what they could mean and maybe even catch up on some sleep. Looking around the bullpen McGee is the only one there even though he knows that Gibbs is lurking around somewhere. McGee knows that he should ask Gibbs for the time off but with the weird dreams that he's having he wants to stay away from the boss.

Hearing the elevator ding he looks up in time to see Director Vance getting off. Clearing his throat he calls for him.

" Director, could I have a word with you some time today?"

" Sure Agent McGee I'll make the appointment for when I'm free today if that's alright."

" That quite alright it's not very urgent but when you get the time."

" Very well I'll call you up when I have the time. Have a good morning Agent McGee."

"You too Director"

What McGee nor the Director didn't notice was that Gibbs was lurking right around the corner listening to there conversation having just come back from a coffee run.

Sitting down at his desk after talking to the director Tim failed to notice his boss with an angry look on his face storm into there little office space and sit down at his desk. Looking up McGee sees his boss wondering how long he's been sitting there.

" Morning Boss."

" Yeah McGee"

After that no other words are spoken between the two until Tony and Ziva show up. With Tony starting his usual morning routine of telling everyone about his night Gibbs gets a call from Abby that she needs him down at her lab. Getting up he comes up behind Tony and with a swift flick of his wrist, he hits Tony on the back of his head.

With Gibbs gone McGee's phone decides that that's the time to ring signalling the call from the director. Turning away from Tony McGee takes the phone call.

"McGee now is the only time i have to talk to you if your not doing anything very important."

" No Director I'm not busy, What I want to ask will only take a couple of minutes."

"Very well McGee then you can come right up."

Hanging up the phone McGee gets up and is heading for the stairs when Tony asks where he's going.

"Just going to ask the Director something Tony it's none of your business."

"WOW Mcranky, Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed."

Stopping half way up the stairs McGee had a second to think about the dream and why he was doing what he was doing. Starting back up the stairs McGee doesn't notice the looks that go between Tony and Ziva.

When McGee reaches the upper level and enters the director's office Tony turns around to Ziva.

"What do you think all that was about and why did McGee go up to the Directors office?

"I don't know Tony maybe to tell her about all the things that you put him through or maybe he wants to move to a different team to get away from you."

" No it's none of that we all know that McGoo doesn't mind the pranks and things like that."

" Maybe he does and you are just so thick headed that you don't see how your pushing one of your true best friends away."

" But he can't move to a different team because he belongs here with us being my Probie."

"Maybe McGee has reached his breaking moment."

" It's breaking point Zee but I guess you could be right. How do we make him see that we care very much about him?"

" Well maybe stop pulling pranks on him and try being nicer to him. Stop putting him down all the time and try lifting him up."

"OK Ziva I think I can do that but i do really want to know what is going on with my Probie."

Neither one noticed that Gibbs had returned back from Abby's lab and was now wondering what McGee wanted to talk to the director about this morning.

Getting Tony and Ziva's attention was easy for Gibbs. He walked up behind Tony and gave a head slap.

" Since we have no new cases, work on cold cases for the rest of the day. I'm going to get coffee."

With that Gibbs pressed the button for the elevator and waited for it to come.


End file.
